Shade/Skills
Description Using the power of spirits, Shade mixes melee and semi-long range attacks along with combos that are powerful and can debuff, but are often quite slow. His skills Close Call and Summon Other Spirit also help him avoid certain death. He utilizes a large amount of passive skills and has very little buffs. He also has the ability to teleport via Fox Trot. Shade Basic |-20051284 | |Fox Trot |Active |Teleports you forward to the nearest enemy in range. When no enemies are around, you'll be teleported forward a set distance. You can teleport while using a skill. |-20050285 | |Spirit Bond 1 |Passive |Recovers HP if the the attack hits while you are bonded with the spirit. Increases Power Stance chance and reduces incoming damage. |-20050286 | |Close Call |Passive |Grants you a chance to survive an attack that would've been fatal. |- | |Spirit Affinity |Passive | |} Shade (I) |-25001000 | |Swift Strike |Active |You throw a powerful punch against multiple enemies in front. Can be used twice in a row. |-25001002 | |Flash Fist |Active |Imbued with the power of the spirits, you strike multiple enemies in front. Can be used twice in a row. |-25001204 | |Vulpes Leap |Active |Allows you to double jump. |-25000105 | |Cosmic Balance |Passive |The blessings of the heavens and earth envelop you, permanently increasing your Defense and Max HP/MP. Level 20 required to learn Harmonious Defense. |} Shade (II) |-25101000 | |Ground Pound |Active |A nature spirit appears and punches the ground, attacking multiple enemies in front. The shockwaves it produces also slows enemies. Can be used twice in a row. |-25101003 | |Blade Imp - Downward Slash |Active |A blade spirit appears and pulls multiple enemies down in a fierce attack. |-25101004 | |Blade Imp - Forward Slash |Active |A blade spirit appears and pulls multiple enemies toward you in a fierce attack. |-25101205 | |Back Step |Active |Slides backward quickly and increases Avoidability permanently. Able to move when using the skill. |-25100106 | |Knuckle Mastery |Passive |Increases Knuckle Mastery. Level 10 required to learn High Quality Knuckle Mastery. |-25100107 | |Spirit Bond 2 |Passive |Deepens your bond with the spirits, boosting your Attack Speed and Movement Speed permanently. Required Skill: Spirit Bond 1 Lv. 1 Level 10 required to learn Spirit Bond 3. |-25100107 | |Strength Training |Passive |Permanently increases your STR through hard work and training. |-25101009 | |Fox Spirits |Active |Fox spirits may be summoned with each of your attacks. The foxes chase down and attack enemies. The attack power and summon chance of Fox Spirits are based on Fox Spirit Mastery and Fire Fox Spirit Mastery. Can be toggled On/Off |-25100009 | |Fox Spirit Mastery |Passive |Grants a chance to summon fox spirits with each of your attacks. The foxes chase down and attack enemies. Unaffected by attack reflection. Level 10 required to learn Fire Fox Spirit Mastery. |} Shade (III) |-25111000 | |Shockwave Punch |Active |Summons a nature spirit to attack multiple enemies in front of you. Can be used 3 times in a row. The shockwave it produces on the third hit deals additional damage to multiple enemies. |-25111004 | |Blade Imp - Spin Slash |Active |A blade spirit appears and performs a turn attack, pulling multiple enemies toward you. |-25111005 | |Spirit Frenzy |Active |Summons many spirits around you to attack enemies. |-25111206 | |Spirit Trap |Active |Summons binding spirits to immobilize enemies caught in their trap. Enemies hit by this will resist stuns for 90 seconds and won't be stunned by other skills, like Spirit Trap. |-25110107 | |Spirit Bond 3 |Passive |Your bond with the spirits grows deeper, boosting your Attack Power and Damage permanently. Required Skill: Spirit Bond 2 Lv. 10 Level 20 required to learn Spirit Bond 4. |-25110108 | |Harmonious Defense |Passive |The spirits flow harmoniously within you, permanently increasing your Defense, Abnormal Status Resistance, and Elemental Resistances. Required Skill: Cosmic Balance Lv. 20 or higher |-25111209 | |Summon Other Spirit |Passive |When hit by a fatal attack, a guardian spirit revives you, knocking back enemies and making you temporarily invincible. |-25110210 | |Weaken |Passive |An enervating spirit may be summoned upon each of your attacks. The spirit possesses and weakens enemies. |} Shade (IV) |-25121000 | |Bomb Punch |Active |Summons a nature spirit to attack multiple enemies in front. Can be used 4 times in a row. |-25121005 | |Spirit Claw |Active |Summons a wind spirit to claw at multiple enemies. Level 30 required to learn True Spirit Claw. |-25121006 | |Death Mark |Active |Summons a grim spirit to attack enemies in front of you. Attacks become critical hits, and attacked enemies receive Death Marks which do damage over time. Death Mark is not affected by attack reflection. Absorbs a portion of the marked damage as HP. |-25121007 | |Soul Splitter |Active |Summons a fire spirit to attack multiple enemies in front. Splits enemies' souls from their bodies. |-25121108 |-25121209 | |Spirit Ward |Active |Summons guardian spirits to remove magic effects and protect you from attacks. |-25120110 | |Fire Fox Spirit Mastery |Passive |Grants a chance for fox spirits imbued with fire to be summoned with each of your attacks. Unaffected by attack reflection. Required Skill: Fox Spirit Mastery Lv. 10 or higher |-25121211 |-25120112 | |Spirit Bond 4 |Passive |Deepens your bond with the spirits, allowing you to ignore Enemy Defense and increased damage when attacking Boss Monsters permanently. Required Skill: Spirit Bond 3 Lv. 20 |-25120113 | |High Quality Knuckle Mastery |Passive |Uses the power of spirits to maximize your Knuckle Mastery and increase your Critical Damage and Final Damage. Required Skill: Knuckle Mastery Lv. 10 |-25120214 | |Critical Insight |Passive |Greatly increases your critical chance on enemies below a certain threshold of HP. Also permanently increases critical chance. |} Hyper Skills |-25120146 | |Spirit Claw - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Spirit Claw's and True Spirit Claw's damage. |-25120147 | |Spirit Claw - Boss Rush |Passive |Increases damage when attacking Boss Monsters with Spirit Claw and True Spirit Claw. |-25120148 | |Spirit Claw - Extra Strike |Passive |Increases Spirit Claw's and True Spirit Claw's attack count. |-25120149 | |Bomb Punch - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Bomb Punch's damage. |-25120150 | |Bomb Punch - Spread |Passive |Increases the max number of monsters hit by Bomb Punch. |-25120151 | |Bomb Punch - Critical Chance |Passive |Increases Bomb Punch's Critical Rate. |-25120152 | |Fire Fox Spirits - Reinforce |Passive |Increases Fire Fox Spirits's Attack Power. |-25120153 | |Fire Fox Spirits-Repeated Attack Bonus |Passive |Increases Fire Fox Spirits's attack repeat count. |-25120154 | |Fire Fox Spirits-Summon Chance |Passive |Increases the chance of summoning Fire Fox Spirits. |-25121030 | |Spirit Incarnation |Active |Transforms into an invincible spirit that attacks all nearby enemies ruthlessly. |-25121132 | |Heroic Memories |Active |Recalls the oath of the Maple Heroes to increase damage. |-25121131 | |Spirit Bond Max |Active |Your bond with the spirits has been maxed, boosting your Damage, Attack Power, Ignore DEF, Damage when Attacking Boss Monsters, and Attack Speed temporarily. |-25121133 | |Spirit Bond Max |Active |Your bond with the spirits has been maxed. Your yearning for Moonbeam summons the spirit guardian you got from her, and it takes her form. The memory of an uneaten liver nibbles away at your subconscious, appearing sometimes when you hit enemies. Pick it up to strengthen your resolve and increase the buff's duration. |} V Skills |-400004308 | |Flash Fist Boost |Passive |Boosts Flash Fist. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +7% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004309 | |Ground Pound Boost |Passive |Boosts Ground Pound. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004310 | |Blade Imp - Downward Slash Boost |Passive |Boosts Blade Imp - Downward Slash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004311 | |Blade Imp - Forward Slash Boost |Passive |Boosts Blade Imp - Forward Slash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +5% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004312 | |Fox Spirits Boost |Passive |Boosts Fox Spirits and Fire Fox Spirits. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004313 | |Shockwave Punch Boost |Passive |Boosts Shockwave Punch. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004314 | |Blade Imp - Spin Slash Boost |Passive |Boosts Blade Imp - Spin Slash. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004315 | |Spirit Frenzy Boost |Passive |Boosts Spirit Frenzy. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004316 | |Spirit Trap Boost |Passive |Boosts Spirit Trap. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004317 | |Spirit Redemption Boost |Passive |Boosts the spirit guardian's attacks during Spirit Redemption. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +3% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004318 | |Bomb Punch Boost |Passive |Boosts Bomb Punch. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004319 | |Spirit Claw Boost |Passive |Boosts Spirit Claw and True Spirit Claw. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004320 | |Death Mark Boost |Passive |Boosts Death Mark. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004321 | |Soul Splitter Boost |Passive |Boosts Soul Splitter. Lv. 20 - Max Targets: +1 Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400004322 | |Spirit Incarnation Boost |Passive |Boosts Spirit Incarnation. Lv. 20 - Critical Rate: +5% Lv. 40 - Monster DEF Ignored: +20% Final Damage: +2% per level, Max Level: 50 (60 with Matrix Points) |-400051010 | |Spirit Flow |Active |The spirits that guide you flow as one within you, empowering you. Attacks that are automatically triggered are unaffected by attack reflection. |-400051022 | |Spiritgate |Active |Opens a portal to the spirit world. Unaffected by attack reflection. |-400051043 | |True Spirit Claw |Passive |Deepens your bond with the spirits twofold, allowing you to attack with a more powerful Spirit Claw. Requires recharge time after skill is used. Required Skill: Spirit Claw Lv. 30 or higher |} Category:Shade Skills